Angela Martin (Body of Proof)
Angela Martin (Lorraine Toussaint) was the hidden main villainess of the third and final season of Body of Proof. Backstory Back in 1977, when Angela was a rookie cop, she had a boyfriend who she was infatuated with, but he left her for another woman: Lindsay Pratt. Angela confronted Lindsay and eventually killed her with a chokehold. She later told colleague Arthur Wilcox about the murder and he helped her cover it up by framing serial killer Earl Brown for the crime. When David Hunt had his suspicions about the death of Lindsay (who was his patient), Angela went to his home and forced him to write a suicide note at gunpoint before fatally shooting him in the head. She also stole David's body when he was about to be buried, which explained why the coffin was empty when Megan ordered his body to be exhumed over three decades later. Events of Season 3 In the 35 years that passed, Angela went on to become the Chief of the Philadelphia Police Department, and she was introduced as such in the episode "Doubting Tommy." In the series finale, "Daddy Issues," Angela quickly noticed Megan Hunt investigating the death of her father, David Hunt, from decades ago. After learning about Megan's investigation, Angela turned heel once again and went on a mission to cover her tracks, beginning with taking David's journals from the month of his murder. She later killed Arthur and also mutilated his body in order to make his corpse unidentifiable. After Megan suspected retired detective Glenn Fitz of having a role in Lindsay's murder, Fitz phoned Angela after his interrogation. The villainess later waited by Fitz's house and killed him in cold blood by firing two shots at him. Angela later met Megan at the office, regarding Megan's findings involving the case, which led to Angela riding in the car with her. During the drive, Angela praised Megan's determination regarding her father's case, only to later point a gun at Megan, cementing Angela's heel turn and revealing herself as the true killer. After her villainous reveal, Angela forced Megan to drive to her father's office, where she stated that she had tracked Megan's progress of the case, and confessed to everything. Angela claimed that she spent 35 years atoning for her crimes, but Megan wasn't buying it, calling Angela a cold-blooded killer. Angela referred to Megan as one more loose end and she planned to kill her and make it look like a suicide just as she did to David. However, Angela was shot and killed by Trent Marsh. Quotes * "Gotta hand it to you, Dr. Hunt. You just don't give up. Unfortunately, that's also going to get you killed." (Angela before holding Megan at gunpoint and revealing herself as a villainess) Trivia * Angela Martin was Body of Proof's final villainess. * Lorraine Toussaint also played vengeful witch La Bruja on The Finder. * Angela Martin is similar to Dana Lewis, the hidden villainess of a Season 14 episode of Law & Order: SVU. Both were members of law enforcement who committed murder in their past, and in both cases, the murder victim was a romantic rival. In addition, both women used their budding careers in an attempt to "make up" for their evil actions, only to resort to villainous methods years later to cover up their past. One difference is that Dana only attempted to frame a known killer for her crime, while Angela resorted to killing others to hide her murderous role. Gallery Angela's Gun.jpg|A close up of Angela Martin's gun being pointed at Megan Hunt Angela and Megan.jpg|The evil Angela preparing to shoot and kill Megan Angela's Demise.png|Angela shot dead by Trent Marsh Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Crooked Cop Category:Hand of Death Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Mutilator Category:Pistol Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot